Sam And Cat Season 2 Episode 2:Sam And Cat And The Basket Of Kittens
by SkyDawn1
Summary: Fun Ensues So Enjoy Episode 2


Sam And Cat And The Basket Of Kittens

It was a sunny day in california as Sam and Cat arrived home from a bender of what Sam likes to call "Chicken Tuesdays" as they entered their home they could both hear the faint mews coming from some where in the kitchen. "OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH" Cat screamed and looked at Sam who was just staring at Cat with a blank expression "whats that noise?" Cat asked questioningly to Sam who responded "I don't know and I don't care, now leave mama with her chicken" And promptly flung herself on the couch while reaching for the remote control and flipping on the TV Cat followed the mew noises to the kitchen where a basket lay on the counter with a note, Cat picked up the note and began reading it aloud much to the dismay of Sam who was watching the monster truck rally on TV "Dear Sam and Cat I just wanted to thank you for all you do and wanted to give you something special that will warm your heart and bring fuzzy love to both of you" she looked up to Sam "Sam who do you think it is that gave us this basket?" Sam took a bite from a chicken leg and looked at Cat "Didn't the card have a name on it?" she said turning back to the TV, Cat looked at the note again but could find no trace of a name "that's odd...there is no name on this card" Cat said as Sam threw the remote on the couch and forcing herself to get up, made her way to the kitchen and took the note from Cat to study it "well there's no name here so how do we know it's not a prank or worse" Sam said walking up to the basket carefully,  
Cat joined sam in getting close to the basket but being cautious enough not to open it, "I'm going for it"  
Sam said outstretching her hand attempting to grab the cloth and adding "if anything happens to me...  
save the chicken" to which Cat nodded in agreement, Sams hand had grabbed the cloth as her head turned around and her free hand covered the side of her face as she lifted the cloth, behind the cloth were a basket of squeaking furry kittens with bells around their necks, "KITTENS" Cat screamed and picked one up and hugged it giggling and jumping up and down as Sam lowered her hand and turned her head to the basket of kittens, "so someone we don't know sends us kittens in a basket and expects us to take them even though were barely surviving in the house with kids that will make us grow old quickly" Sam said walking back to the couch "but Sam these kittens need a home and whoever gave us these kittens must be a very nice person" Cat said racing over to Sam who had grabbed her bucket of chicken and was in the middle of eating a piece. "listen Cat I have better things to do then babysit kittens, we babysit kids not kittens" Sam said her eyes glued to the TV "but...but...I know how to babysit kittens" Cat said looking all doey eyed to Sam "can't we just keep them" she added hoping her words would convince Sam to make a exception just this once, "ok" Sam said getting up and walking over to Cat and the kitten she was holding "what do kittens eat then?" she added looking Kat in the eyes "ummm...well...they eat..." Cat tried to come up with a logical answer to the question presented to her but couldn't come up with an answer, to which Sam set her bucket of chicken on the counter and took a piece out placing it next to Cat and the kitten. "I don't think kittens eat chicken" Cat said worryingly to which Sam responded "they do now" before grabbing the bucket and walking back into the living room where she proceeded to relax on the couch and take out another piece of chicken. "well don't you worry little ones, mommy Cat is here to take care of you" she said placing the squeaking kitten back in the basket before picking it up and making her way into the bedroom to which Sam pointed to Cat and said in a loud voice "NOPE" causing Cat to jump and squeak in fright as she turned to Sam "but..." she tried saying but Sam stopped her "Cat the kittens are not going to stay in the bedroom" Sam said "they would cause trouble and mamma don't like trouble" Sam added taking one more bite from her chicken before getting up and going to the kitchen to put her chicken in the refrigerator. "but Sam...they need a place to rest their little kitten heads and a place to be their kitten selves" Cat said jumping over to where Sam was with big eyes and pouty lips, "oh come on Cat...don't give me the pouty face" Sam said trying to look away but couldn't as she finally caved in "fine" she added "but their going in the corner of the room where they can't get into my ham stash" Sam added as Cat jumped up and down with glee and ran into the bedroom with the basket while Sam just looked down and shook her head and followed suit.

The next day Sam and Cat entered the kitchen looking dead tired as Sam rummaged through the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of orange juice and poured herself a glass as she moaned "why do kittens have to be so annoying?" Cat stared at Sam and pouted "They're not annoying they're just fussy that's all" taking the bottle and pouring herself a glass "well I told you we shouldn't have put the kittens in the bedroom, but noo your pouty eyes had to persuade me" Sam said taking a drink from her glass "and your little fuzz butts woke me up from a very good turkey sandwich dream" Sam added glaring at Cat "well they must have had a bad dream" Cat said opening the refrigerator setting the orange juice inside and grabbing a carton of milk "and now they need their breakfast" she added closing the door and rummaging in the pantry for a bowl, "Cat we need to find a place for these kittens, they can't stay here" Sam said taking another sip of her orange juice "we can't go on like this" she added looking at Cat "NO" Cat yelled as she grabbed a bowl and ran to the bedroom "they just need milk" she added setting the bowl down and poured the milk in it taking out the kittens and placing them around the bowl for them to lap up the milk "Cat how many more sleepless nights are we gonna have? how many turkey sandwich dreams am I going to miss because these fuzz wads wake up from their bad dreams?" Sam asked folding her arms, "I...but..." Cat looked at Sam with tears in her eyes as she began wiping them with the sleeves of her PJs' "listen kiddo we can't let all these kittens live with us...but I'll tell you what,if you find a good place for the kittens we'll keep one kitten, just one" Sam said looking at Cat who had dried her tears and was jumping up and down with glee "oh really I can keep a kitten" Cat said hugging Sam "yea yea ok" Sam said pushing Cat off her, Cat then began pacing the room trying to think of a good place where the kittens could go and came up with at least 3 good places as to where to take them, the first place was the animal shelter on 6th and main where she goes every Wednesday to see the animals, the second place was at goomer and dice's place and the third place would be at a local pets do mart located a little ways from the shelter. Cat continued pacing around the room and then settled with the animal shelter idea "well since today is Wednesday we can go down to the shelter and see if they won't mind giving these kittens a good home" Cat said giving a thumbs up to Sam who then proceeded to pick out an outfit and head into the bathroom to get changed, Cat placed the kitten in the basket and got on her outfit as quickly as possible before picking up the basket "ok let's do this" Sam said exiting the bathroom,and the two left the house and proceeded to go to the animal shelter.

Inside the animal shelter were all kinds of animals in cages, while a lowly woman stared at a monitor behind a pure white counter, Sam walked up to the counter and set the basket on it and rang the bell causing the woman to look up in a perturbed way "can I help you?" the woman said in a half sarcastic tone which Sam picked up on right away "yea we have this basket of kittens and were wondering where we can go to give them a good home" Sam said resting her arms on the counter as Cat began looking at all the animals in the room, jumping when a dog barked in her general direction, the woman behind the counter gave Sam the evil eye before saying "I don't know try out back or better yet try somewhere that's away from here" to which Sam began bawling up her fists, Cat seeing this ran over to Sam and held her as Sam began screaming and throwing air punches trying to get close to the woman "YOUR REALLY MESSED UP LADY!" Sam screamed as Cat was struggling to keep a hold on her "leave it be Sam we can go to another place" Cat said to which Sam dropped her fists and picked up the basket "your real lucky Cat was here" Sam said to which the woman replied "oh you would have still lost" causing Sam to try to lunge at the woman but Cat held her at bay and managed to push her out the door with the basket of kittens. Outside Sam was seething mad "what does that woman think she is treating us that way?" Sam said pacing back and forth "she wasn't very nice at all" Cat added as she began walking in the direction of the pets do mart with Sam following suit "well I just hope pets do mart has better customer service" Sam said throwing a punch in the air.

They arrived at pets do mart and were greeted by a blast of cool air as they crossed the threshold of the automatic doors, Cat was excited to see all the different pet toys and pet cleaners and saw the many people walking their dogs or carrying their cats around the store "Oh wow look Sam there's plenty of friends for our kittens to play with" Cat said pointing in all directions while Sam was only worried about walking twords someone who had an idea of where to drop the basket off, just then Sam spotted Goomer and Dice in the pet grooming department, "what do you think Dice and Goomer are here for?" Sam asked Cat who then turned to where they were and almost knocked Sam over as she rushed over to where they were "oh my goodness hey you two" Cat said as she stared at the cat brushes that were on display before looking back at Dice "so what brings you to the store of pets" she added smiling as wide as ever "well you see Goomer wanted to know where the pets get a bath at without getting your hands dirty so I took him over here" Dice said looking up at Goomer who replied "it's a great way to wash the little ones as well as look at all this cool stuff they get to have" and proceeded to pick up a cat brush and examine it more closely, "so what brings you and Sam here?" Dice asked Cat who replied "oh you see yesterday when we got home after Sams chicken Tuesday, we heard this mewing that was coming from the kitchen and found a basket of kittens, and Sam said I get to keep one if we find a place for the rest"  
"well that's cool" Dice said motioning to Goomer "well we gotta get going now but it was nice seeing you" Dice said as he and Goomer began to leave the store. Cat started walking around looking at all the accessories a pet could want as she Wondered if Sam was having luck finding someone to help them with the basket of kittens situation.

While on the other side of the store Sam was finding it hard to find anyone to help her, as she kept walking she bypassed a woman with what looked to Sam to be a hairpiece on a leash and decided to call to the woman "hey ma'am I think your hairpiece is having a problem" the woman quickly made a sharp glance to Sam and said "why I never" before walking away in a fit as Sam started to laugh, Sam eventually found someone in a pets do outfit and tapped on his shoulder "hey you, I need some help" Sam said as the man turned around with a cheery smile which Sam despised "Well hello their young lady and welcome to pet's do mart! And how may I help you today" He said with an even more cheery expression, Sam looking for a name tag found it on the left side of his shirt "yea Craig you see yesterday me and my friend came home to these fuzzballs and we want to get rid of all but one" Sam said holding the basket for Craig to see before adding "we already tried the animal shelter but the woman there was a whack job, so we came here to see if we can send them on their way" Craig smiled as he took the basket from Sam "of course we can help you, if you would just step this way we can get you all set in this matter" He said pointing to a room in the distance, Sam nodded but halted Craig saying "I need to get my friend Cat she'll want to pick out a kitten" Craig shook his head "don't worry ma'am we'll call Cat over to the room as well" and proceeded on his way as Sam just shrugged and went in the direction of the room.

On the other side of the store Cat was still looking around until she overheard the loudspeaker calling for her, and as she was walking tword the end of the store to the door where the voice instructed her to go she was wondering whether she was in trouble, she opened the door and was greeted to Sam sitting down on a steel chair "hi Sam" Cat said walking a little ways into the room before squeaking when the door slammed behind her "Ma'am take a seat" a voice said behind her, not wanting to make the voice made she slinkly made her way to the chair and sat down next to Sam "hey kiddo" Sam said as she patted Cat on the shoulder "w...w...whats happening?" Cat said shaking obviously nervous "not sure, but when I entered the room that big buy told me to have a seat...yep it's beginning to look like juvy all over again" Sam said folding her arms looking at the door "NO not juvy" Cat said shaking but then turned to face Sam "whats a juvy?" she said to which Sam replied "It's a place they take offenders of crimes, but since their too young for jail they send them to juvy to serve out sentences" causing Cat to shake "but we didn't do anything" Cat said looking around the cold room, just then the door opened and 2 investigators stepped in carrying the basket of kittens, setting them down in front of the 2 girls before sitting down, "Now we want to ask you a few questions" one of the investigators said before Cat got up with tears in her eyes saying "I didn't do anything wrong I don't want to go to juvy they might have old jello and not nice people" Sam was able to pull Cat back down on the chair "noones going anywhere yet" the investigator said as he pulled out a notepad and a pen "now where were you when you found this basket?" he asked to which Sam replied "yesterday we came home after my chicken run to which Cat said she could hear the sounds of kittens, she followed it to the kitchen and this basket was on the counter with a note with no name" the detective scratched his chin and looked at the two girls "and where is this note now?" he asked to which Sam reached in the basket and pulled out the note handing it to the detective, he quickly scanned the letter and handed it to another detective sitting beside him and whispered in his ear to which the second detective got up and left the room. The first detective looked at the two girls "did you happen to search inside the basket at all?" he asked to which the two girls shook their heads, the detective then reached inside and pulled a knob which opened a hidden compartment on the side of the basket and as he reached in the girls were shocked as he pulled out a handful of diamonds and pearls "this has been happening all around town lately, whoever's doing this is sending different items to different places with hidden compartments with jewels diamonds and this" the detective pulled out what looked to be a tracker "we haven't caught them yet, but with this bait we think we can finally catch them" he added placing the tracker back as well as the diamonds and pearls and closing the side of the basket "that's horrible" Cat said "why would someone leave poor kittens in a basket just so they can break in and..." Cat immediately got scared "oh no someone could have broken in our place last night" Cat said pulling her legs up to her chest "yea and we would have been on the news too" Sam added looking pretty mad about the whole deal "look, we need your help but you have to do as we say, we'll make sure your both unharmed" the detective said, Sam and Cat nodded in unison "good, what I want you to do is go home and place this basket back on the kitchen counter the tracker isn't equipped with a speaker or any voice recognition software so they don't know that you two know about this, me and my boys will be stationed around the house so that when the break-in happens we can jump them and arrest the lot of them, plus you two will be hailed as heros for catching these perps" the detective said as Sam and Cat both jumped for joy upon hearing they will be heros. The detectives escorted both Sam and Cat back to their home where they placed the basket back on the counter "now you two do whatever it is you do and we'll be in hiding" the detective said handing them a hand-held radio "if they come in while your awake just hide and give us the signal word kittens in space" he added as Sam gave him the thumbs up but before the detective could leave Cat chimed in "umm sir...can I have a kitten when this is all over?" she asked looking at the detective with big eyes "sure you can" the detective nodded and Cat jumped for joy as the detective left, Sam not wasting any time jumped on the couch and flipped on the tv before realizing she still had a bucket of sweet sweet chicken in the refrigerator before getting up and reaching the refrigerator door "what are you doing Sam?" Cat asked as Sam had opened the door "mammas hungry and mama wants her chicken" Sam said taking the bucket out and plopping it on the counter. "How can you think about food when there's mad men who want diamonds on the prowl?" Cat asked sitting on the couch curling up in a ball "easy" Sam said getting a bowl and putting some chicken in and putting it in the microwave to heat up "listen kiddo were going to be fine, nothings going to happen and if these thieves do show up we have this hand-held radio here to call in all kinds of crazy back up" Sam said showing Cat the radio before stuffing it in her pocket, Cat calmed down a little only to be startled when the timer went off on the microwave "you think it's time for these fuzz butts to be fed" Sam said taking the bowl of chicken out and walking over to the couch sitting down next to Cat who then got up and ran for the refrigerator "oh yes these angels need their food" Cat said grabbing the carton of milk and a bowl and poured the milk for the kittens, then setting the bowl down on the floor and setting each kitten down one by one so they could get to the bowl "there you go now they can have strong bones" Cat said petting the kittens as the lapped up the milk, Sam stretched her arms and let out a yawn before looking at the clock "ugh only 10pm" she said as she continued eating on a chicken leg to which Cat looked up "i'm going to take a shower before going to bed" Cat said putting the kittens back in the basket after they had finished the milk "ok Cat I'll hold down the fort over here" Sam said flipping through the channels looking for something good on as Cat made her way to the bathroom.

Sam had finished the last of her bowl of chicken and headed for the trash can to throw the bones in when she heard a noise coming from the bedroom "Cat?" Sam said putting the bowl in the sink and slowly making her way in the bedroom one step at a time and grabbing a miniature statue for protection, as she neared the corner to the bedroom she could make out 2 shadowy figures that looked as if they had entered through the window beside Sams bed, she peered in and saw 2 masked men looking around the room with one trying to open the bathroom door but left it alone seeing as it was locked "ok Sam you can do this" Sam thought to herself as she reached into her pants pocket and pulled out the radio and clicked it on whispering "kittens in space and they're in the bedroom" to which the detectives responded with a "Roger that" and in a matter of seconds cops and detectives rushed inside the house and surrounded the window in Sam and Cats room as the 2 masked men dropped their flashlights and raised their hands knowing they were outnumbered, just then Cat came out of the bathroom in a big fluffy robe and took one look at the 2 masked men and the cops and squeaked running back into the bathroom and slamming the door locking it behind her. Sam entered the room just as the cops were putting handcuffs on the 2 men and hauling them off, she jumped on the bed and called to Cat "hey Cat it's over now you can come out now" to which Cat proceeded to come out of the bathroom only shaking a little "i...i...is it over?" Cat said with her hands around her stomach looking around "yep, we nabbed the bad guys and saved the day" Sam said raising her hands in the air and giving them a clap, the detective stood before them smiling "thanks to you two we finally were able to close this case once and for all" he said, then added "if there's anything you want just say it and it's yours" he added to which Cat jumped up and down raising her hand still in her robe before running into the kitchen causing Sam to wonder what she wanted, suddenly Cat came back with a kitten "I want princess starbuns" Cat said hugging the kitten to which the detective smiled and nodded "ok done and what would you want Sam" he asked to which Sam placed a finger to her chin and flashed a smile "well" she began to say before telling the detective what she wanted, the next day Cat was having fun with princess starbuns when a knock came to the door "just a second" Cat said as she set the kitten down and skipped to the door opening it to see a postal worker at the door "package for a Sam Puckett" the postal worker said as Cat turned around and shouted "SAM PACKAGE" she then turned around and smiled "she'll be with you in a minute" Cat said as she went back to playing with her kitten as Sam emerged and ran to the postal worker who then gave her a tablet to sign her name on, after she had signed her name the postal worker gave her the package and tipped his hat as he headed away from the house. Sam quickly closed the door and entered the kitchen setting the box down and smiling to which Cat looked at Sam puzzled "Sam whats in the box?" to which Sam replied "I was able to have the detective give me the one thing I have always wanted" she said as she opened up the box "and whats that" Cat said petting her kitten "this" Sam said pulling out a large ham "this is a Canadian almond smoked maple drenched ham, and it's very rare" Sam added placing the ham in the refrigerator to which Cat asked "what happened to the other kittens?" she said holding her kitten "well the detective said he'll find them all good homes" Sam said smiling and sitting down next to Cat petting the kitten "you know what? I can get along with having a kitten in the house" she said smiling as Cat smiled back "everything worked out for the best didn't it" Cat said to which Sam replied "yep kiddo everything sure did work out".

Credits Roll Followed By Just Fine From Michael Corcoran I'm never that far No matter where you are Believe it We can make it come true We'll do it our way No matter what they say 'Cause no one's gonna do it for you-ooh-ooh, yeah

But I-I-I-I, I'll never say never As long as we keep it together-er-er-oh

If you're living a dream And you know what I mean Then you can't let 'em change your mind It's the life that we choose And we still break the rules But it's all gonna be just fine

And what we'll all need is just to make-believe Yeah, everything begins when you do Just gotta let go 'Cause you're original And no one else can do it like you-ooh-ooh, yeah

But I-I-I-I, I'll never say never,  
As long as we keep it together-er-er-oh

If you're living a dream And you know what I mean Then you can't let 'em change your mind It's the life that we choose And we still break the rules But it's all gonna be just fine (just fine)  
Yeah, we're all gonna be just fine Just fine

And if you're just misunderstood Just take your life with the good or bad It's the times we've had Yeah, we're free

If you're living a dream And you know what I mean Then you can't let 'em change your mind It's the life that we choose And we still break the rules But it's all gonna be just fine Just fine

If you're living a dream And you know what I mean Then you can't let 'em change your mind It's the life that we choose And we still break the rules But it's all gonna be just fine (just fine)  
Yeah, we're all gonna be just fine You and me, we're gonna be just fine Hummmmmmm

THE END


End file.
